Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments described herein relate generally to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a crimp-to-wire electrical connector assembly in which a latch of a first connector is continuously biased into a position to lock a second connector.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
With regard to electrical connectors, connections made between the various elements of an electrical connector assembly should be durable and reliable. Many electrical connector assemblies employ latching devices that promote durability and reliability by inhibiting the unintentional disengagement of the various elements. However, such latching devices may not, under certain circumstances (e.g., due to excessive vibrational loads), provide suitable connection integrity even when back up measures such as connection position assurance (CPA) devices are employed. Accordingly, there is a need for a latching mechanism that maintains connection integrity with or without back up connection measures to provide secure electrical connections.